


Interrupted

by xDomino009x



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Being Walked In On, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Peebee likes to try and spice things up in her relationship with Sara. If she's doing this whole 'feelings' thing again it's gonna be fun while she's doing it... her? Both!





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, random idea I came up with ten minutes ago. Don't look too closely cos I cant remember the layout of the Tempest right now :D  
> Enjoy!

Peebee laughed and straightened up, grinning at Sara. The human was blushing, a deep shade of crimson that disguised the freckles smattering her nose and cheeks. “You're very pretty,” Peebee told her, grinning like a child and brushing a finger over her reddened cheeks, connecting the dots between her freckles with a fingertip. Sara smiled coyly. She had always been a little shy.

“Anyone could walk in here Peebee,” she muttered, eyes darting to the doors all around them in the research room. She stayed where she was though, laying back on the top of the R&D station all the same.

Peebee beamed. “Isn't that kinda hot?” she replied, leaning back down and kissing her neck. 

Sara smiled despite herself. Peebee was unconventional - using the station instead of the perfectly good bed in her cabin for one - but she was sweet. And her wild side definitely kept things interesting, that was for sure. In this new galaxy with all the trouble she'd found herself in since becoming the Pathfinder after her father, it was nice to know she could always count on Peebee for the simple things. Like too many kisses when she stepped out the shower, and sometimes even a cup of coffee in the morning when duty called a little too early for her liking.

Sara laughed as Peebee rolled her hips. She'd probably be much more into this if the station hadn't been so hard against her back. It was not built for this. That was the idea, but it made it uncomfortable.

“You're not meant to  _ laugh _ !” Peebee pouted. “It's  _ meant  _ to be  _ hot _ !”

With a sigh Sara sat up a little. “I appreciate the thought.” She tapped Peebee’s leg to get her to move back. The asari was still frowning playfully, her eyes sparkling with mischief as usual. Once Sara was standing up she leant back against the station, pulling Peebee against herself. She was still blushing.

They kissed slowly. Peebee was content with the kind of connection that came from a quick fling, but Sara was passionate with her affection. Peebee didn't mind that either she supposed.

She pushed Sara back a little, fingers tracing the waistband of the loose cropped trousers she'd been wearing for bed. Her other hand played with the humans dark hair, pulling in just a way she knew would make Sara hum. She knew how humans were about their hair, especially Sara.

They took their time, Peebee moved her hand from Sara’s hair to her breast, pushing her back slightly against the table. She bit Sara’s lip whenever she pulled away from kissing her, listening to the ever so quiet moan that came from the human every time. By now the illustrious Pathfinder was so predictable. But strangely that was what made this so much fun - tormenting her in a way that she liked it and allowed it.

“I can stop,” Peebee offered, her hand sneaking beneath the waistband now. Sara shook her head slowly, kissing Peebee’s neck and holding her closer. The asari grinned when she felt the dull pressure of teeth and hoped Sara would bite hard enough to leave a mark.

A rough cough came from beside them, across the room by one of the doors. Sara looked around quickly. Peebee sighed and frowned, scowling towards the turian who had disturbed them.

Vetra looked a confusing mix of amused and irritated. Peebee would have loved to pretend the turian was just turned on, but she wouldn’t say as much in front of either of these women. “Some of us have to work in here you know,” she muttered as she continued on her way to one of the terminals and prodded a few buttons with a finger.

“And some of us just wanna have fun in here,” Peebee retorted with a childish giggle. Sara shook her head at that, giving Vetra a sympathetic look. The turian glared at Peebee for a moment, then shrugged and turned back to the terminal she was working at. It was hard to get a moment alone on this ship, where someone always seemed to be awake.

Of course, they could always use Sara’s room like she’d suggested in the first place.

Vetra didn't say anything further, just looked to Sara and nodded quickly before making herself scarce. When she was gone Peebee turned back to Sara. “So, where were we.” She winked.

“Being interrupted I think,” Sara reminded her, grimacing. That had been embarrassing. And a real mood killer too, truth be told. And here she’d been told exhibitionism was fun.

Peebee sighed and shrugged. Couldn't blame a girl for trying she supposed. It wasn't like she found her current status with Sara boring, just that she wouldn't mind if it was spiced up a little from time to time. She wouldn't mind at all. She’d welcome it even.

“We could… try to continue? Back in my room?” Sara suggested, lacing her fingers with Peebee's as she started to lead the asari away from the research room.

Peebee nodded. “Keep people out SAM,” she told the AI, and then took over leading the way to the Pathfinder’s cabin. It would be much more fun than the table, hands down.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, hope it was a good read for you. Lemme know what you thought if you like :)


End file.
